Problem: Nine stones are arranged in a straight line. They are counted from  left to right as $1,2,3, \ldots, 9$, and then from right to left, so that the stone previously counted as 8 is counted as 10. The pattern is continued to the left until the stone previously counted as 1 is counted as 17. The pattern then reverses so that the stone originally counted as 2 is counted as 18, 3 as 19, and so on. The counting continues in this manner. Which of the original stones is counted as 99? Express your answer as a single digit which corresponds to the first digit assigned to that stone.
First we note that 16 stones are enumerated before the pattern repeats.  Therefore, if the count enumerates a stone as $n$, then that stone is enumerated $k$ for every  \[k\equiv n\pmod{16}\] (though all but the end stones are represented by two residue classes in this way).

Since $99\equiv3\pmod{16}$, stone number $\boxed{3}$ is counted as 99.